A Man in Uniform
by alliedforces74
Summary: One Shot! Shepard retires and he and Liara look to the future. Features Jack/Miranda pairing and a few others. M for the end.


**A/N: This one took a while mostly because I had a hard time including dialogue with so many characters (huge learning experience) as well as the ending which I tried to keep as tasteful as possible. There will be more one shots as I had a few ideas that I just couldn't include in this one.**

**Please enjoy and know that every review I receive is like an early Christmas. **

* * *

"If I ever find out who invented this damn thing I'll kill him."

"Well," She started, rather confidently, "it originated among Croatian mercenaries during the Prussian wars of your 17th century: the Croat mercenaries used a scarf around the neck to hold together the opening of their shirts. This was soon adopted by the upper classes in France, then a leader in fashion, and flourished in your 18th and 19th centuries. So whomever invented it has been dead for several centuries now." Finishing with her necklace, she slid her hands around his neck and helped him with his bow tie. Looking at his bewildered expression in the mirror.

His look slowly faded from one of surprise to a soft smile as he observed her nimble fingers deftly handling the classic, infuriating human fashion accessory. "Why am I not surprised you can just say that off the top of your head? Or that you seem to know more about my culture than any human I know?"

She smiled at him in the mirror as she finished up with his tie, and smoothed out the shoulders of his doe skinned black military jacket. "The bow tie hints at intellectualism, real or feigned, and sometimes suggests technical acumen, perhaps because it is so hard to tie. I was just curious." She kissed him on his cheek and let her arms drape around him as he continued to stare at their reflections.

"You know they make these pre-tied right? With a clip?"

"And that is considered a major fashion…oh how do you say it…'faux pas' at formal events I believe." She moved back to their closet and continued with her preparations.

"Damn Frenchmen." He mumbled.

She smiled at him as he applied product to his hair and brushed it neatly to the right. He had kept his hair short and tidy along the back and sides, and had let a few inches grow on top, allowing him to style it, somewhat. She enjoyed his hair, which alone had been enough to convince him to let it grow. His beard had been trimmed neatly, leaving his neck clean and nothing more than could be considered a 5'o clock shadow on the rest of his face.

"Tying one requires careful consideration." She bent over slowly and began slipping on her sliver, strapped heels. Her movements were deliberate, planned, and frustratingly smooth and allowed Shepard to view her subtle curves. "It projects patience, confidence, influence, " She straightened and smoothed out her silky, teal, floor length gown with both hands running down her body at an excruciatingly slow pace. "…and skill with one's hands."

She looked up to Shepard who was gaping at her, and she smiled victoriously.

"You did that on purpose." He said with a smile as she walked towards him and began making the final touches to his military mess uniform.

"Whatever do you mean?" She smirked.

Her silky dress accentuated the curves and the colour of her skin perfectly. It hugged her body like a second skin before flowing out past her hips, covering her feet and exposing her back beneath crossing pearl beaded straps. The front featured a swooping neckline that was highlighted by a simple silver locket, with photos of both Shepard and Astraea held securely inside. It was neither provocative nor conservative and Shepard was excited to walk in with the stunning Asari on his arm. He watched Liara intently as she ran her hands along the soft fabric of his jacket, briefly brushing his medals, and then settling at his bow tie as she straightened it out against his wing tip shirt once more.

"Shepard," She said in a low voice, "It's rude to stare."

He gently grabbed her wrists and brought her hands to his lips, "You are beautiful, Liara." His voice was low and deep and she could feel herself blush as she looked bashfully at the floor, a smile escaping from her lips. He kissed the wrist that held her bondmate bracelet softly.

He looked particularly sharp in his mess dress. The gold military sleeve braid and Admiral rank insignia on his shoulders stood out against the dark back jacket. His numerous medals shone bright against his left breast. He even had a traditional pocket watch tucked away in the pocket of his silk low cut waistcoat, the chain extending to its buttons in the center. He wore traditional tight fitting, high-waisted pants with a long gold stripe lining the outsides. They buckled under polished wellington style boots, his suspenders hidden under his waistcoat.

Regaining her confidence, she moved her hands to his hair, brushing a stray lock to the side and in line with the others.

"I should hope so," She replied with a smile, trying her best to avoid his piercing gaze, "this dress cost a fortune."

He stepped closer and let his left hand brush against the silky fabric of her hip, the other hand simultaneously moving to her cheek. "You know," He had that cocky grin on his face, "Upon further investigation, that dress looks terrible. You should take it off." He moved in closer, letting the tip of his nose run along her neck while he drank in her intoxicating scent.

She feigned a sigh and laughed as she further submitted to his hold, "While I would love nothing more than to indulge you, we really need to get going. I think they would notice if the guest of honour was missing. And our driver is waiting." She reluctantly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You're no fun." He grinned.

"And you are incorrigible." She replied, placing a suggestive kiss on his lips. "Later." She promised as she strode out of the room, looking over her shoulder as she left.

"Stop doing that!" He said, laughing. He took a second to gather himself and followed Liara out to where Aethyta and Astraea were watching the holoprojector together.

"All of our transmit IDs are on this datapad, emergency contacts are there as well as Astraea's doctors. If you have any issues…Dad!" She shouted over to Aethyta who was very involved in her program.

"I hear you!" She returned. "You know, I'm almost 800 years old, kid. I think I can handle the little Pyjak for a few hours." She squeezed Astraea eliciting a laugh. "You kids have fun." She looked back at them and gave them a wink, stopping to examine Liara. "Wow. Liara…You trying to kill the man?" She asked with a smirk.

"I know, right?" Shepard interjected. They didn't have time to continue as Liara pushed him out the door.

She gave Aethyta a stern look, "In bed by 2000 hours!" And the door closed shut.

* * *

The ballroom of the newly built Hotel Laupona had been completely transformed to suit the mixed mess dinner to honour Alliance Admiral John Shepard, Commanding Officer of the Joint Task Force Asari Division, Galactic Hero, and Saviour of the Citadel. The place was packed with hundreds of guests, coworkers, superiors, subordinates, well-wishers, and all of their partners dressed in a mix of military dress and civilian black tie. He'd never met many of them, and he'd been taken aback at the sheer number of people who had come out to honour him and mark the occasion of his retirement from military life. It was a solemn, but happy occasion that symbolized the start of a new chapter of his life.

The change of command parade had taken place earlier that morning where he officially signed over his duties to the new Commanding Officer, an Asari veteran Commando, General Lantica Demetra, who had risen her way through the ranks and was eager to take up the task of integrating Commando units into a single, global force, capable of fighting conventional wars. Shepard was leaving the task in good hands, he was sure. He made a speech thanking those who had worked on the transition project, the soldiers for their service, and their families for standing by them. He spoke of the Reaper war and his fight against Saren and how it had brought all species of the universe together. He was hopeful they would preserve the peace that they had all fought so hard for, continuing to work together, and help and care for each other. He spoke to the crowd and the thousands of soldiers and officers of all races and species neatly formed up on the parade square to wish him farewell and welcome their new commander. It had been difficult to leave the only life he had known, but Liara and Astraea had been at his side, giving him the courage he otherwise could never have found. Liara's encouraging smiles and loving eyes served as a constant reminder of why he was relinquishing his command.

The large circular tables had been arranged in a classic fashion, exposing the dance floor in the center. He and Liara sat with General Demetra and her Turian bondmate at the head table, along with the remains of the _Normandy_ crew. Most were present save for Zaeed and Kasumi, though he had a feeling Kasumi was lurking around somewhere. Samara had made a brief appearance at the parade but had to attend to other matters, and Shepard had thanked her for her presence. The two shared much in common with regards to duty. James had also been heavily involved in his N7 training, and was unable to attend altogether.

Garrus sat in his traditional Turian formal attire, next to him was Tali as always in her environmental suit. However, because the Geth uploaded themselves into Quarian suits, she was no longer required to wear her mask. Her formal grey hood was covered in silver patters, each one representing a moment in Quarian history and was draped over her long, wavy jet-black hair. Her eyes were a sparkling violet, and her skin was fair, having not been used to sunlight for much of her life. Her features were small, but well defined, and Shepard studied her human facial appearance with curiosity. He knew how long she yearned to be free of her mask, to experience the world around her, to chew food, and he was genuinely happy for her. He observed Garrus' hand wander over to hers and rest on top of it, a slight smile emerging on her face. Garrus was his best friend, comrade, and confidant, while Tali was like his little sister and their happiness brought some sense of accomplishment to him.

Kaidan had brought his new wife Alice, a nurse from Vancouver whom he had met before joining the Alliance. Once the war was over her returned home to his parents' estate to begin the rebuilding process. They had met and rekindled their romance while he was assisting with the direction of a local Alliance medical outpost and were married shortly after in a small ceremony attended only by Kaidan's parents, as Alice's had not survived the war. They had two young children, Patrick and Hanna, named for Alice's parents.

"Shepard." He was brought back out of his thoughts by the sound of Wrex's powerful voice. "How is the little one?"

"She's strong." He replied as he felt Liara's hand grasp his own under the table. The Krogan valued strength above all else, and he knew his answer would please him.

"Well, whenever she's ready to take the Rite, you let me know. I'm sure my boys would provide her a strong Krant."

"Your boys can't be any older than Astraea, Wrex." Tali interjected. Her voice was undisturbed by her facial mask and her words flowed like music. It was taking some getting used to.

"Never too early to start preparing." Wrex replied.

Grunt cleared his throat, "It would be my honour to be a member of your daughter's Krant, Battlemaster."

Shepard chuckled to himself, "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here."

Liara took a sip of her drink, "If she chooses to participate in the Krogan Rite, we would feel better knowing she had your boys beside her, Wrex, and you as well Grunt." Ever the diplomat, Liara tried to change to subject. "Miranda, Jack, you both look well."

"Yeah not well enough to fight a damn Thresher Maw, T'Soni. No way I'm joining up with a Krant." Jack replied.

"You still don't know how to take a compliment, do you?" Said Miranda.

Shepard smirked, "You two friends now?"

"We've come to an…understanding." Miranda said as she sipped her drink.

"What she really means is we're sleeping together." Jack clarified.

Miranda threw her head back in annoyance and heaved a heavy sigh. "This is a formal occasion, Jack. Do you think you can act like a civilized human being for one evening?"

"No." Jack replied matter-of-factly. "On the outside I may appear like an angry, sarcastic asshole but just like an onion when you peel off more layers you find the exact same thing every time and start crying."

Miranda gulped her drink and glared at Jack. "My apologies, General. She cleans up nice but unfortunately there's no cure for her regrettable personality."

Demetra just smiled politely, quietly observing the interactions around the table. "No need." She assured.

"After she volunteered to head the rebuilding of Grissom, we found a lot of sh-…stuff in common. We're both badass biotics with a thing for control. It kind of just works, I guess."

"Well at least you're both happier now." Joker piped up, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I believe that was a joke." EDI's ever charming voice made its way into the conversation. "I am interested in possibly observing the courtship rituals between Jack and Miranda. They seem somewhat…odd."

Jack turned to Miranda. "Is it just me, or did EDI just ask us for a sex tape?" She asked in a low voice.

"If you would take your mind out of the gutter for an instant you might be able to enjoy polite conversation between mature adults." She replied before leaning in and whispering. "Besides, she's a more than capable hacker. If she really wanted one, she'd take one."

Jack smiled and planted a kiss on Miranda's lips and the two of them continued to work on their drinks.

"I don't know if I'll ever believe that really just happened." Garrus added referring to the kiss.

"So Shepard, how's it feel to officially be an old man?" Kaidan inquired.

Shepard smiled at him, "I was about to ask you the same thing. In the right light I can even see some grey hair, Alenko."

Kaidan quickly brought a hand to his hair, "Hey, you leave the hair out of this. It's the only reason Ali is with me." He smiled.

"That's only mostly true." Alice added. Shepard chuckled at her wit.

Before the conversations could continue, he heard the gavel hammer three times, signaling the beginning of the toasts, and the end of their meal.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The speaker began, "To the fallen."

They rose from their seats and raised their glasses as they repeated the words, taking a sip from their glasses. Shepard looked down at the table deep in thought. He remembered every single friend and brother in arms he had lost. Thane, Mordin, Legion, and David Anderson still fresh in his mind. Anderson had been the closest thing to a father he had following Mindoir, and he missed his guidance. He felt Liara's hand stroke his arm and he gave her a brief smile in return. The memories of his fallen comrades would always be in his mind, but he would have it no other way. Sacrifice needed to be remembered.

Once the toasts were complete, General Demetra and Admiral (Ret.) Shepard stood and made their way to the podium for the presentation of his departing gift. He stood stoically behind the General as she spoke her words, not really paying attention. His eyes were locked with Liara's as she stared back. He could see pride in her look and it filled him with confidence, and calmed the nervous feelings fighting in his gut. He could faintly hear the General calling him to step forward as they brought out the gift. He opened the large wood case to reveal a delicately handcrafted Naval Officer's sword, complete with scabbard and waist belt. The hardened steel blade was well tempered and hand polished. It was etched with a unique pattern complete with both Alliance and Spectre symbols, his full name, rank, and the date of his retirement. He guessed the pommel was made of a high quality ivory imitation and the scabbard was carbon steel, covered with black calf leather. It was a gesture that almost overwhelmed him. The sword had no use in practical combat anymore, however it was still used during ceremonies, and still symbolized pride, authority, and honour. He shook the General's hand in appreciation and kissed her on both cheeks before taking the podium himself.

He cleared his throat, "When I asked Liara on her thoughts on my words this evening, she responded with only two words: be brief. I obviously ignored her advice earlier this morning and for that I apologize." The crowed laughed politely. "Of course, asking an Admiral for brevity during his final moment in uniform before a microphone was probably asking more than a bit much. But I will do my best to follow my wife's wise counsel this time. There is not a single person in this room that hasn't sacrificed something; a home, a friend, or a loved one. We earned our peace at a terrible price, and it is up to us to ensure it is kept. To the family, friends and countrymen of those who have fallen and to all those who have served and sacrificed on behalf of our cause, I offer my deepest respect and my eternal gratitude."

He paused and smiled to himself, "There's an old saying: that which doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I don't believe that. I think the things that try to kill you make you angry and sad. Strength comes from the good things. Your family, your friends, the satisfaction of hard work. Those are the things that will keep you whole. Those are the things to hold onto when you're broken." He looked at Liara and all others in the room disappeared before him. He was speaking now only to her. "I am only here tonight because of you." He said with such sincerity it melted her heart, and she felt the tears forming in the back of her eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes became red, "You are the reason I am." He gave a soft smile and choked back his own emotions, "You are all my reasons… Thank you." As he stepped away from the podium the hall erupted with applause, and Liara was the first to stand. She brought her hands to her heart and he could see the pure, uninhibited love in her eyes as he made his way back to his seat.

They met with an embrace before she gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She managed, swallowing her emotion. He pulled out her chair for her and they sat down. She quickly grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it tight, wiping stray tears away with the other.

As he looked around the table he could see others doing the same thing. "Keelah," Tali started, rubbing her eyes. "That was beautiful, Shepard."

He let out a soft laugh, "You know, I only really wanted to make her cry." He said, nodding in Liara's direction.

"It's okay, Shepard." Garrus assured, "She started crying the second you cleared your throat. Must be a Quarian thing. I don't even think Turians have tear ducts."

"Neither do the Krogan." Wrex stated, "But well said. I'm glad Bakara isn't here otherwise you might have raised her expectations of what a mate should be able to articulate."

With the toasts and presentations complete, the band was ushered in, and the guests were free to walk around and mingle. Wrex and Grunt had left early to return to Tuchanka, Jack and Miranda were making their way around the room, managing to get some work done with the Alliance brass in attendance and EDI and Joker had also said their goodbyes before heading back to conduct Joker's 'exercises'. EDI was a fast learner, however she had not yet grasped human subtlety as much as everyone might have hoped. Only Kaidan, Alice, Garrus and Tali had remained at the table, and Shepard listened to their conversations intently.

He watched Liara's eyes wander over to the dance floor, observing the various couples partake in the music that was provided by a piano, a small brass section, and a set of drums. He smiled to himself as he recognized a tune and suddenly stood and walked around Liara's chair. He extended his hand to her, a smile on his face.

"Care to dance, Doctor?"

The others were completely dumbstruck and she looked back at him, a little weary. She slowly extended her hand to Shepard's and she stood out of her seat.

"Taking your life in your hands, T'Soni." Kaidan warned, "He dances like a drunk bear with shovels for feet."

"You've only seen me dancing in those clubs, Alenko. This is real music." He looked at Liara and leaned in close as they walked towards the dance floor, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

As they reached the dance floor, she slid her arms around his neck and he gave her a quizzical look, he took his right arm and placed firmly with his fingers and thumb held together slightly below Liara's left shoulder blade forcing her left arm to rest gently on his right, her left hand gently grasping his shoulder muscle. Finally, he took her right hand and rest it gently in his left between his thumb and forefinger so they were in ballroom stance. "This is a foxtrot." He stated as he began to slowly move her around the floor. He laughed softly at her the stunned look on her face, "This will only work if you let me lead. And stop looking at your feet." He added.

"How?" Was all she could manage.

"I had a dance lesson almost everyday of my life growing up. Mom always thought it was important. But my parents were so old school we never had any popular music growing up." He smiled as he continued to guide her, "And I never get to surprise you anymore."

She let her fingers reach the back of his neck caress his short hair as she stared intently at him, locked in his gaze. He pulled her a little closer and she let her head rest on his shoulder. She was shocked once more when he started to sing the missing lyrics to her in a low and soft voice.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look to-night."

He stepped wide and dipped her slowly. She couldn't stop her surprised laugh from escaping. "I didn't know you could sing, either."

"I can't" He replied as he brought her back up with a twirl, and continued to dance.

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look to-night."

"You're making me blush."

"Then it's working." He gave her his trademarked cocky grin and increased their pace in time with the music.

"With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart."

"You're right, you can't sing." She teased.

"Hey, I'm no Astaire or Sinatra but I try. Now get ready for the tricky part."

He broke away and pushed her out before turning her back towards him so her back was pressed against his chest, still holding her arm out, his other sliding around her waist. She rested her hand on top of his as he pressed his cheek to hers.

"Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look to-night."

He spun her back around so they faced each other once more, and he pulled her close and relaxed his grip, letting her stay in the crook of his neck as they let the song play out. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in her warmth as they continued to sway. He felt her lips brush against his neck and a wave of excitement rushed through him as he let out a soft groan.

"This all feels like a dream." Liara started, "I keep expecting to wake up and realize it's not real."

He laughed quietly, "It's definitely not a dream." He reassured, "I've never been treated this nicely by my own conscious before." She kissed his neck and drew him closer. "But I do wonder quite often how I got so lucky." He looked down at her.

"People ask me that about you all the time." She joked and let their foreheads touch.

"You know, you're quite good on your feet." She smiled.

"I'm even better off my feet." He replied suggestively eliciting a laugh from Liara.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Admiral?"

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked softly.

She responded by pulling him in for an affectionate kiss as the song drew to a close, her tongue brushing against his own gave him his answer.

As they walked back to the table Kaidan and Alice who were also preparing to leave greeted them.

"Thanks, Shepard, now I have to take dance lessons." Kaidan said, shaking his hand.

"It was lovely to meet both of you." Alice added, kissing Liara on both cheeks. "We'd love for you to join us for Christmas in Vancouver, if you're available."

"That's a fine offer, Alice, thank you. We'll let you know." Shepard replied. "Garrus, Tali, you two take care. We need to see more of each other."

"I'm not sure, Shepard." Garrus said, "My life has been pretty explosion free since I left the _Normandy_. Though I do miss the action."

"Don't get any ideas, Archangel. Rannoch is just fine without your particular brand of vigilante justice. And you owe me a living room." Said Tali, clutching his hand.

"You're always trying to bring me down." He teased. "Take care, Shepard. And stay in touch."

Shepard made the necessary rounds and said goodbye to his guests before boarding the skycar with Liara. His arm was wrapped around her loosely as she rested on his shoulder, listening to the hum of the engine. They enjoyed each other in their comfortable silence; Shepard's thumb lightly stroking her bare arm.

"So, how does it feel to be retired?" She asked softly, her hand stroking his inner thigh.

"I never thought this would happen."

"What?" She asked.

"Any of this. Did you ever see yourself settling down?"

"Not at this age. But it takes a very special bond to trigger ones matron stage at such an early age. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, I did punch a Yahg in the face for you. Nothing says I love you quite like murdering a giant space monster."

He leaned in and began gently kissing her neck, moving his body closer in the process.

She closed her eyes and submitted to his advances, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"You smell amazing." He continued, running his hand along the length of her dress.

She laughed and opened her eyes as she tried to retain some self-control. "Retired for not even 24 hours and already you have no discipline."

"Don't need it."

"Just as well, we're home."

They stepped out of the car and Shepard thanked their driver as Liara unlocked the front door. The house was dark, indicating Aethyta had taken to bed in the guest room. Liara slipped off her shoes and she made her way down the hall towards their bedroom. He decided to check on Astraea before proceeding there himself. She was fast asleep, peaceful as ever. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight and made his way to his own room.

Liara was already in the washroom when he stepped through their door. He placed his ceremonial sword on the floor beside his closet, kicked off his boots, and began to undress, hanging his mess kit in an orderly fashion and placing it back in the closet beside his Alliance uniforms. He looked at each one with a sense of new found nostalgia, each one representing a piece of his life he was both eager to be rid of, but reluctant to let go. He heard the washroom door open and turned around, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Liara stood there, leaning against the frame, dressed in a short cut lacey negligee, smiling at him with an evocative grin.

"Good God. You really are trying to kill me."

She stepped closer to him, letting her hips sway knowing full well it drove Shepard wild.

"Well you are a retiree now, Shepard. I'll make sure to be…gentle." She pressed her body against his, taking him into a passionate kiss. The feeling of her silky nightgown against his bare chest sent shivers down his spine as he let out a soft groan.

"I was looking forward to getting you out of that dress myself." He feigned disappointment.

"Oh were you?"

"Everyone in that room was." She smiled as he guided her to the bed. "I've been thinking of creative ways to accomplish that all night." He kissed her fervently as his hands worked their way down her back and she gasped in surprise as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel her building heat against his stomach as he lowered her to the bed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she returned the gesture immediately, dancing in perfect harmony. His pulse began to quicken as she slid her fingertips under the band of his boxer shorts. He almost had his full weight down on her before she pushed him back with her foot so he was standing at the end of the bed, a perplexed look on his face,

She simply smiled coyly and shimmied back against the headboard. "Can you…put that sword on?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, trying to stifle his excitement.

"I do love a man in uniform." She replied.

He let out a laugh at her unique request and made his way to the sword case, attaching it to the belt to the best of his memory, and buckling it around his waist. The Alliance clasp shone brightly against the black leather, the scabbard hanging on his left. He stood there with his hands on his waist, clad in only his boxer shorts and a ceremonial sword.

"Satisfied?"

She motioned to the closet that held his uniforms. "Cap." He opened the closet and retrieved his black, gold trimmed Alliance cap, worn with his everyday dress uniform, and placed it on his head with care. He raised his eyebrows, asking for her approval. She looked back at him, tapping her finger on her chin as if contemplating something. "Gloves." She finally said.

He shook his head and reached for the white, ceremonial parade gloves, and slid them on, fastening them at the wrist.

"Are you enjoying this?" He laughed.

She motioned him forward with a single finger and he approached, stopping at the end of the bed and coming to full attention. He reached for his sword with military precision drill and drew it out of its scabbard, bringing the hilt in line with his nose. He looked down at Liara with a grin, noticing the excitement in her eyes. The sight of his athletic, chiseled body doing little to contain her building lust for him.

"Permission to come aboard, Ma'am."

"Permission granted."

He sheathed the sword, again according to military drill standards, and climbed onto the bed. Liara's raised body driving him closer as her anticipation caused her eyes to flutter shut and they collided in a deep, passionate kiss, knocking off his cap. Her biotics flared unconsciously and lit up the room in a fantastic array of blues purples and greens.

She looked up at him and smiled lovingly, stroking his soft hair back as he stared back at her, trying his best to return her smile. He lowered himself again, pressing his lips to hers, losing himself in her. Liara returned the kiss with equal passion, drinking in his heavy sensation, even requiring more of it while his hands explored her body. He slowly worked his way up her silken legs, underneath her negligee, running his fingers along her midriff. Becoming frustrated at his inability to truly feel her, he rid himself of his gloves, and slowly slid his hand to her breast, massaging it gently as his calloused fingertips brushed lightly over her aroused nipples. She broke away once more only to pull her gown over her head, offering her fully naked form.

She enveloped his mouth in an unsuccessful effort to stifle her moan as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, inviting him in. She could feel his arousal against her, and she held back the instinct to reach out for his mind, waiting for the perfect moment for their immanent joining. In an attempt to make him feel the same pleasure, she ran her hands down his chest, stopping frustratingly close at his waist. He was perfectly aware of her proximity to his member and shuddered when her hands slipped under his waistband. She smiled to herself at her ability to make him feel the same way she was feeling.

He undid the clasp of his sword belt and threw the contraption on the floor beside him, taking a moment to stop his ministrations, and simply drinking in Liara's perfect form.

"How do you do that?" She asked breathlessly. "How do you look at me like you're seeing me for the first time?"

He touched his hand to her cheek, his loving eyes betraying an otherwise hardened face, "Because everyday I realize I love you more than I could have thought possible. Every single day."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for an impassioned kiss. Their motions became more zealous, anxious even and she arched her back as Shepard kissed his way down her body, between the valley of her breasts, tenderly caressing her every inch before reaching the sensitive warmth between her legs. She called out his name as she reached for his head, roughly running her fingers through his hair while she tried to keep control. He smiled to himself as he cooled her building heat with a breath, reveling in the sensation of Liara tightening her grip on his hair. She cried out in bliss as he enclosed his mouth around her, putting his tongue to exceptional use, exploring the areas that brought Liara to the brink. Her head thrown back and eyes shut tight, she unconsciously rocked against him. Her ragged breathing and the sound of his name escaping her lips indicated she was on the precipice, and suppressing the need to join with Shepard's mind was becoming painfully unbearable.

Sensing her need, and in an effort to satisfy his own, he began kissing his way back up her body, stopping to give her breasts the same attention. He slowly stroked her wet sex and absorbed the feeling of Liara's erratic breath against his neck before gently slipping a single finger inside her. Liara's sharp and rapid intakes of air and her uncontrollable moans were not enough to convey the feelings he was inspiring in her. Despite the passion and lust he was obviously feeling, his every touch was tender, each kiss compassionate, every action surrounded by insurmountable love for her, and the desire to show her. She needed to become one with him, to convey the mutual feelings within her very soul.

"Shepard." Her words were strained and breathless.

"Liara."

"I need. I need you. I need us."

As they shared eye contact, the world around them disappeared into a dim blur. There was nothing but the two of them, intertwined in both the physical and metaphysical world. Their nervous systems attuned, hearts beat as one, thoughts and senses merged and became almost overwhelming as they felt and experienced their own awe-inspiring love for one another.

_The reason that I am, is you._

_I am yours. _

Dim flickers of their physical forms became visible long enough for Liara to notice that Shepard had worked his way out of his boxers, and she had instinctively reached out and caressed his member, beckoning him inside her completely. In a gesture of impatience, she rolled him onto his back and as he entered her, he could feel Liara's body ignite with pleasure.

Their minds continued to explore their combined consciousness while their bodies tried desperately to speak their immense love without words. He sat up in response, wrapping a strong, protective arm around her waist, pulling her close as her arms hooked under his own. He gripped her leg as their collective rhythm sent waves of unfathomable bliss throughout their entirety. Their lips barely separated, they could feel the warm, erratic breaths against each other's skin, hear their names being called by the other somewhere in the physical world.

_I love you._

_More than anything._

_I love you._

The power of their united core was enough to send Liara into a trembling state of orgasmic ecstasy. She gripped him tightly and could feel Shepard, who had been overwhelmed with her exact feelings, pulling her even closer as he buried his head in her chest, struggling to retain some semblance of control as they were both enveloped into a single, rapturous, whole.

They fell back, panting, and as Liara withdrew her mind from his consciousness, the physical world slowly started to return to them. Still dark and blurry, Liara lay collapsed on top of Shepard, exhausted and overcome with emotion. Their foreheads touching, she looked deep into the eyes of the man who had inspired within her a passion for life and love she had never thought possible. The man who was still holding her in a strong, comforting embrace. A loving smile plastered across his face.

Their connection lingered long enough for their shared happiness to be communicated, their heartbeats to return to normal as one. He rolled them onto their side, and withdrew their physical connection while sharing a tender kiss.

He held her tight and let out a tired laugh, full of happiness and content. "I should retire more often."

She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb, briefly tracing the smile on his lips. "If it means you smiling like this more, then I agree. Happiness suits you."

"You're the reason for it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into his embrace. "That day, in London, when I was evacuated…I didn't think you were coming back." She confessed.

He kissed her softly, "Neither did I."

"I wanted to be there." She held back her tears and Shepard caressed her.

"You were. Trust me. You were there every step of the way. And I made a promise didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did."

"So then let's let the past be the past, and focus on the future." He smiled. "There's still an empty seat at our table."

"Is that your subtle attempt at bringing up having another child?" She laughed.

He ran his fingers along her back. "I know you've been thinking about it. I could see it during the meld."

"You saw a memory. When I was a girl, I longed for a sister. Someone close to me, someone who knew me my entire life, who would love me and stand by me no matter what."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Yes, but it took me 106 years to find you." She smiled and kissed him. "I want Astraea to have someone in her life like that."

"I had a little sister." He said softly, "Stephanie. She was just starting to get into make-up and boys and all that. I was the protective brother, trying my best to scare any would-be boyfriends away. She hated that." He laughed. "We fought like cats and dogs sometimes."

"I have no doubt they'll fight. But they will love each other, and take care of each other when we are no longer able."

"Typical Asari, always thinking four centuries ahead."

"Typical human, acting on impulse." She retorted.

"So?"

"So I think yes." Her smile grew into a smirk. "If you're up for it, that is." She leaned in and began kissing his neck as her hands made their way down his chest and beneath the sheets. He shuddered at her motions.

"Try me."


End file.
